


Wanted (Rachel x Bolton)

by RedgravesTardis



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgravesTardis/pseuds/RedgravesTardis
Summary: Bolton wants to make Rachel Wanted, Rachel and Bolton Becomes a Family after Rachel Runs away.
Relationships: Rachel Mason / Bolton Smilie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I Do not own any of the characters, all I own is the storylines and Baby Dean and Baby Ellie
> 
> ©MasonsTardis2015
> 
> Do not copy This,

It was Rachel's first year of being head teacher, she was very close to Bolton. It was the last day of term before the summer holidays, Rachel had gotten into work early, she had been throwing up in the mornings for a number of weeks now, she brought a test and was in the staff toilets, once she did the test she waited for the results, as she was waiting she started to feel sick again so she went back into a cubical and put her head down the toilet as she was being sick. Rach had put on a little bit of weight of the last couple of months.

Bolton was walking to school with his mates, he was messing around with Paul while walking to school. He got to the playground and watched as people were playing football so he decided to join in

Rach wiped her mouth with some tissue and then pulled the flush, she came out of the cubical and went to the sink where she had left the test, she picked it up and looked at it as she did she put her hand on her stomach, she was a month gone, she shoved the test in her bag and left the toilets and headed outside for some air, she stood on the steps and started to watch the football game, before drafting into a daydream

Bolton began to play football with them, he watched as he run around the pitch "Over here man!" he shouted, she wasn't listening, her phone had started to vibrate so she snapped out of the day dream and looked at her phone, it was a text message, the number was unknown but she knew who it was so she was starting to get scared

Bolton scored the goal then looked"Ahh lets go they are too easy!" He smirked then laughed with Paul, Rach watched then went back inside and went up to her office. Bolton looked at Paul

"I'm in science first two I can't be arsed"

"What's Mason going to say if she catches you bunking?" Paul smirked at him

"Nothing why?" He asked smirking

"She seems like she's close to you"

"She is like but she won't say anything "

"Anything? Like what?"

"She won't say anything if I bunk"

"That makes a change, is she feeling okay?"

"She's acting weird"

"You should go and investigate it, seeing your the only kid that she seems close to" he smirked again

"She loves me" he winked and looked at him "I'm not going on my own she has a soft spot for you"

"No way!" Have you to you know?"

"You can see, yes you coming!" He said as he grabbed his arm dragging him in with himself,

Rach was almost finished packing her things from her office, as she knew what was going to happen, she sat in her chair looking at the emails that Stuart kept sending her, she kept looking at them as it was about her past and said to herself

"Now I'm in trouble"

Bolton began to walk to her office with Paul, Paul wouldn't stop with the questions about Bolton and Rach.

"You actually got our head teacher into bed?"

Bolton looked at Paul "keep it down, Yes I did okay?" He said walking down the corridor to her office, Rach could hear them as her office door was open, Bolton nudged Paul and laughed as Paul fell over "have a nice trip?" He couldn't stop laughing at him.

Rach had started to write a permission slip for them to bunk, Bolton looked and gasped at Paul "Paul!" He pulled his trousers up quick

"I'm going to hit you!"

"Not if I hit you first"

Bolton looked smirking at him before slapping him "Right come on"

The boys got closer to the office, Paul noticed that the door was open

"Bolton? I think you better go in first" Bolton went in and smiled seeing Rachel

"Hey"

"Hey honey" she said as she closed her laptop screen down, Bolton smiled sitting down facing her,

"are you okay?" He asked

"Are you?"

Bolton looked and nodded "Yeah" he smiled

"Good.." She paused "I urm I need to tell you something"

Bolton looked at her "Yeah?" He said softly

"Did you come up here on your own?"

"Paul's out there somewhere"

"Oh, okay it don't matter, it can wait"

"It's okay tell me, I'll shut the door"

Rachel nodded, she was going to tell him about the baby but couldn't find the right words to tell him, Bolton watched her and got up then shut the door before sitting down again

"Remember that night? Must of been my second week?"

"Yeah, I remember it" he smiled

"That night where I told you about my past?"

"Yeah that bad bastard"

"Well he's back.."

"What?"

"He's gonna destroy me in front of everyone including the LEA"

"I'm not going to let him"

"He's stronger then you"

"So? I'll run my best to stop him"

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't get hurt"

Rach gave a little nod then looked around "I'm gonna miss this place" she held his hand

He looked at her. "What you mean miss this place?"

"Its obvious, ill lose my job"

"no you wont, I wont let that happen"

"its happening already I can feel it"

"No its not" he took her hands and held them "Your staying here"

Rachel looked at him, she stared to get tears in her eyes "I wish i could"

He looked at her "No your staying"

"he's sent a part of my file to every member of staff"

"I'm going to fucking kill him!. You told me not to give up"

"but this is different"

Bolton sighed and never said anything to Rachel

"I'm scared, Like properly scared"

Bolton got up and made his way around the desk to her, Rach watched, her hands was shaking, Bolton gave her a big hug, she put her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. Bolton held her close and rubbed her back gently "Shush Hey I wont let him hurt you again"

"I'm sorry for everything"

"hey don't be sorry" he said as he stroked her cheek

"No I am because I'm risking everyone's education"

He kissed her to shut up, she kissed him back softly, Bolton began to stroke her cheek again, she smiled a little

Bolton smiled holding her and looked at her

"I..I..I..Love you"

"I know honey"

He smiled looking at her "Really?"

"Yeah, Baby"

He smiled again "I'm glad you do"

I erm.. I love you"

His face lit up "You do?"

"yeah I feel comfortable with you, I mean I can tell you anything"

"Me to, I feel myself again you"

Rachel smiled a little, She started to feel less scared as she had admitted her feelings to Bolton.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you ever thought about having kids some day?"

Bolton looked at her"yeah I have, Well hopefully with you" he smiled

she smiled a little again "how many did you want?"

Bolton smiled thinking"maybe four"

"hmm" she was thinking about her wanted a family

Bolton smiled watching

"four kids which means me going into labour four times, its gonna hurt" she smirked

Bolton smirked "maybe twins?" he laughed before pulling his chair beside her

"maybe it might hurt less,But yeah maybe"

Bolton smiled and nodded

" I heard that if new to being a mum then the first time you go into labour it will hurt and it can drag out"

Bolton looked at her"wow" he bit his lip "I would always be by your side if you did have any kids"

"yeah? its nice to know that I got your support"

Bolton smiled and watched her "always will"

"Even if I hurt you, not hate I want to hurt you"

"of course baby,its labour at the end of the day. The man will either have a broken arm or been shouted at"

"I don't mean the labour"

"Well I'm saying the labour but I don't care if I get hurt I know I was trying to protect someone I love"

Rach nodded a little,Still unsure to tell him about the baby so she didn't, she knew that she she would have to at some point, she wanted that some point to be today

Bolton smiled at her,admiring her

"We better go, Its assembly in two minutes"

He kissed her with a little passion just before he walked over to the door to head down to the hall.

Rach smiled and kissed him back with a little more passion then he did and watched him.

Bolton stretched then opened the door, looking at her

Rach was smiling a lot more as she felt more safe with him, she watched him as he opened the door "See you down there"

"See you" he smiled back at her, he was so in love with her and would do anything to stop anyone from hurting her, he was watching her , he was making her happy.

"Go on go!" she smirked and said in her strict voice

he smirked back at her "Okay, See you"

"Oh you will" she replied in her cheeky flirting tone

"Good"he smiled

"Go before I spank you"

"Oh I'm waiting here"

she got up as she did she looked out the window and saw Stuarts car pull up in the car park "Shit! I need to go"

He watched her and looked at her before smacking her ass,

Rach didn't react the way he wanted her to, she had gotten scared again"No I mean I need to leave the building"

Bolt looked at her concerned "Why"

she looked down "He's here"

Bolton ran out of the office to find him, he wanted him to leave his Rachel alone.

Stuart made his way into the building. Rach went to find Chris and asked him to do the assembly as she didn't want to do it any-more, she was too scared of everyone's reactions of being exposed to them.

Bolton seen him and went up to him "Your not welcome here!" he said as he pushed him and punched him

"You don't tell me what to do" Started said as he punched him back, Rach had left the building and got into her car and drove off home, She parked her car in her driveway and got out, she went to the front door and unlocked it, she went into the house, She got out a bag from the cupboard and went up to her room and started packing some of her clothes, As she left the office in a hurry the pregnancy test fell out of her bag and fallen on the floor by her desk. As she was packing her things she had tears knowing that everyone hated her even Bolton so she had to leave even though she liked it here in Rochdale.

Bolton punched him in the face "You Dick-head! You have nothing to do than ruin peoples life's!" he booted him in the nuts "Grow up"

Rach had finished packing her things and left Bolton a little note, she left it on the front door and then walked down the stairs, taking one last look at the house that she felt safe in, she walked out and locked the front door before walking down to the train station, she didn't wanna take the car in case Stuart would come and follow her, so she left the car in the driveway.

Bolton was so annoyed at the guy, he went looking for Rachel in the building, she was nowhere to be seen, so he went to went to find Paul. He found him by the stairs going up to Rachel's office 

"Paul?"

"What's up bolt?" he asked softly

"I cant find Rach"

"Nor can I, But I found this up in her office" Paul handed him the test

He looked at him then took it and read the test

"She's pregnant, No wonder why she was scared"

"yeah you're properly the baby's dad, I'm not saying that she's slept with anyone apart from you, Unless Stuart made her"

"I need to find her" he said softly and began to walk again

"I'll come to" Paul said with a little smile

Rach was long gone, she had gotten the first train out of Rochdale and headed to Cardiff, she found an empty seat and sat down and put a hand on her bump rubbing it gently and said softly "Hey little one mummy's on the run again but don't worry I'm gonna look after you"she said it with tears, she wanted to be with Bolton to she wanted to hug him tight and tell him everything in more detail.

Bolton sighed looking for her, he really loved her

"Why don't we check the house?"

Bolton just nodded, he needed to find Rach and tell her that is gonna be all right and that no-one was going to hurt her any-more.

Both Bolton and Paul walked to the house, Paul noticed the note and pulled it off the door

"You might wanna read this"

Bolton sighed and took it, he began to read it

the note said:

"Bolton baby, I'm sorry, I really am, I've never meant to hurt you this way.  
I love you and I always will, nothing will change my feelings for you  
love R xxxx"


	3. Chapter 3

Bolton threw away the note away and went to his room, Paul watched and carried on looking for her., Bolton looked around the room, The wardrobe was opened and had half of Rachels clothes in and the other half of her clothes was gone. Bolton punched the wall paul had came back and heard and came up to the room and went to him, He sat against the wall, Paul pulled him into a hug, He put his head on his shoulder

"Why did she run away for?"

"because of that prick"

Bolton sighed "im going out"

"Im sure in a few hours she will come back"

bolton got up and went to the door

"ill stay here incase she comes back?"

Bolt looked at him "You'll be waiting for a while"

"She'll be back soon"

Bolton headed downstairs, Paul followed him, he headed out,Paul went after him, he headed down the road.

*Rachel in Cardiff*

Rach had now arrived in Cardiff, she got off the train at Cardiff Central, she picked up her bags and walked off the train, she looked around the station hoping she would recognise someone but she didnt, she walked around, she didnt really know cardiff that well, she used to come for a little holiday with her family but she never came back after she had walked out on them.

Rach had but a few of her bags on her back and a few on her her shoulder Sighing to herself she made her way to the B&B she had booked for herself. Arriving there she checked in and was taken to a room. It wasn't all that - a bed, bathroom and small kitchen.

Rachel had found herself thinking about Bolton. Had he moved on. Did he still love her like she loved him. Would he ever forgive her for leaving. All the thoughts rushing round made Rachel dizzy so she sat down for a while.

After settling into the B&B, Rachel decided to have some dinner. She made her way to a cafe around the corner from the B&B. While she was eating she thought she saw someone she recognised, she put it down to bad lighting.

Rach was playing with her food, she wasn't hungry enough to eat, she knew she was in the wrong by running away like that but was hoping that Bolton would understand why she had Ran away. Rach kept looking over at the woman, Who started to keep looking at Rach.

Kathy who was Rachel's Mum was looking at her and thinking,

"Is that Rachel? It looks like Rachel"

Rachel looked exactly like her mum Kathy, they had the same facial features, the same eye colour. You could mistake Kathy for being Rachel and you could mistake Rachel for being Kathy. 

she didnt know if she wanted her to go over to her, as they havent spoken to each other since the day Rachel walked out, but she wanted to see her daughter and tell her that she was sorry for making her walk out.

Kathy got up, and headed over to the table where rachel was, Rachel didnt notice as she was looking down at her baby bump and at her phone, looking though all her pictures of her and Bolton and all the other kids that she was close to. a few tears rolled down her cheek while she looked at them, she didnt even feel the older woman put her hand on her shoulder

"Amanda?" the old woman spoke softly

Rach didnt hear hear at fist but then looked up at her and jumped a little

"Mum?" she said as she wiped her eyes and put her phone away

"Hey, darling its me" she said with a little smile

She didnt say nothing and stood up so that Kathy could hug her, she had more tears in her eyes as she stood, her little bump was also on show.

Kathy could see that her daughter was upset, she hugged her tight but not too tight as she saw the small baby bump, she didnt know that Rach was trying to settle down into a relationship, she always saw Rachel's relationships as a fling and that one day it would end badly and that she would get her self pregnant and that she was going to the one looking after the baby

Rach didnt want to let go over her mum, she hadnt seen her in years and was the only person that she knew in Cardiff so she was feeling less scared, Rach cried into her silently

"Hey come on Rach, its okay" she said rubbing her back

"Its not i've let everyone down this time, Im hated"

"hey you dont know that baby"

"I do mum he's told everyone about my past, Bolt hates me and so do everyone else at that school"

Kathy sighed "Whos bolt?" she asked quitely

"Bolts a student we kinda had a fling, And now im expeting his kid" she didnt wanna tell her that she was in love with him

"Oh Rach what have i said about the flings, its gonna end badly"

Rach continued to cry into her, "I wanna keep it"

Kathy nodded "have you told this Bolton that you're expecting?"

"No i've left before i had the chance to.. i wanted to..."

Kathy just nodded and then spoke "Do you have anywhere to stay"

"No" she said as she shook her head

"come on get your stuff, your coming home with me"

rach nodded a little and gathered up her stuff.

*couple of months leading up the the birth of Dean*

12 Week Scan - Rach had to go for her 20 week scan that day and she despratley wanted to contact Bolton to let him know about the baby. While she was getting ready, she looked down at her small baby bump and smiled. In just a few months, she would have hers and Bolton's baby. She couldn't wait for it.

Once at the Hospital, Rachel sat in the waiting room. "Rachel Mason please?" Rachel stood and walked into the ultrasound room.

"Don't look so nervous. We have a lot of first time mum's come through here," the midwife told Rachel. Rachel faintly smiled.

Rach followed the midwife into the room, the room had a bed and a ultra scan.

"Please take a seat on the bed Miss.Mason" the midwife said softly

Rach nodded and got comfy onto the bed lifting her top up so the midwife could put the special gel on her bump to use the ultra scan to find the baby. Rach laid there looking at the door hoping that Bolton would turn up, she knew that he wasn't going to, the midwife had put the gel on her and started to use the scanner to find the baby's heartbeat.

For a few minutes the midwife started to slowly panic as she couldn't find the baby's heartbeat , Rach looked over knowing something was wrong

"What's happened? Is it okay?"

"At the moment Miss.Mason I can't find the baby's heartbeat"

Rach had tears as she started to think of the worst, that she had lost it, the midwife took her hand "hey we'll find it don't you worry" the midwife said with a little smile still looking for the baby's heartbeat, Rach just nodded hearing, she just wanted the baby o be okay.

After about five minutes of her looking for the baby's heartbeat she finally found it "there we go, I told you we could find it"   
she said with a smile, Rach looked at her and sighed with relief , the baby's heart beat was strong and healthy, she turned the screen around showing Rach the baby that she had inside of her.

*The birth of Dean*

Rachel was now 8 months pregnant, she was finding the pregnancy hard as it was making her miss Bolton more then she already did, Kathy wouldn't stop telling her to get a job, she already had the Job she wanted back in Rochdale. But her mum wanted her to get a Job here in Cardiff, the place she never knew.

Rach just wanted her mum to shut up but she wouldn't, Rach got up from the sofa and put her leather coat on and headed to the front door

"Where are you going?" Kathy asked

"Away from you" Rach replied as she was fed up, she walked out of the house and down the road when The baby started to kick her, she didn't know that stress would harm the baby.

She put her hand on her bump rubbing it gently, trying to make the pain stop but it wouldn't, Rach was getting a little scared, she didn't want to go through the labour alone, she wanted to go through it witth Bolton. But she hadn't made any contact with him since that day she Ran away, she was too scared to but she always kept thinking about him. Rachel's mum lived close to the hospital so it made it easier to get there if she was going to have it at home. Rach walked to the corner of the road where the shops was when her waters broke

"Shit" she said as she looked down seeing he puddle of water on the pavement. She didn't want to ring her mum she wanted to prove that she could do this on her own, but she was too scared and wanted her there.

Rach held the bump making her way to the hospital before she got the urge to push. She got there and went to the reception and asked for her midwife as she was the only mid wife Rachel trusted. Helen came over to her as she got the call and seen her at the reception

"Rachel what are you doing here?" she said before looking at her and where rach had her hand,Rach was holding her bump more tighter, her hand was wet with the burst of the water and was covered in blood, Rach had no idea that she was bleeding, she looked at her fighting back the tears. That's when Helen realised that she had gone into labour "Right Rach I need you stay calm, im just going to get you a wheel chair"

Rach just nodded as Helen spoke to her,Helen went and got her a wheelchair, she soon came back and Rach sat in the chair, Helen took her down to the maternity ward and helped her onto the bed, The pain was getting worse for Rach to handle so she started to breath thought it, it wasn't helping as much but it was what Helen was telling her to do.

"I want my mum!" she said as she opened her legs to start pushing, the contractions was about a minute apart now "I need to push!" Helen took her and rubbed it and gave her the nod to start pushing. As rach started to push Helen knew that there was something wrong because of the amount of blood Rachel was loosing. Rach was pushing the hardest that she could, Helen looked to see how far the baby was when she saw that the baby was coming out feet first, Helen was worried as the baby was Breeched she didnt want to tell rachel as it was going to upset her, she called for help and asked for someone to call kathy.

Kathy was sat at home when she heard the phone go and went to answer it

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Kathy goodwin?

"Yes it is, can i ask who's calling?"

"Its Zoe from Cardiff Royal infirmity, It's Rachel, she's gone into labour"

kathy was shocked and had a feeling that it was her fault that the baby was coming early "Right ill be right there" she said and put the phone down making her way over to the hospital, she got there and went down to the where Rachel was, she looked through the window before she was about to come in when Helen saw her and came out to her to tell her that the baby was breeched, kathy looked at Helen with tears

"Will the baby make it?"

"Its hard to tell at this moment in time, all you need to be there for rach"

kathy nodded and went in taking rachels hand, "Hey sweetheart im here"

rach looked at her with tears streaming down her face "It hurts"

" I know honey" she learned over her and kissed her head "Come on baby push"

"I can't"

"Hey you can, "

"I can't Boltons not here"

"shush i know but we can call him when it's all over"

Rach nodded again and started pushing again, she started to go pale as she was losing to much blood. "I dont feel to good"

helen noticed "Hey just a few more big pushes and then you can rest"

kathy kept rubbing her hand as rach pushed some more, she would squeeze her mums hand when she pushed, the baby was almost out

"Just two more pushes"

"I cant"

"Hey bolton and everyone else at that school of ours would be so proud of you, Now push"

Rach pushed and screamed for the last two pushes, the baby came out but wasnt crying, rach was bleeding more heavily "I want to call him Dean" she said before going unconscious, Helen gave Dean to Zoe to try and get him to cry, Zoe rubbed his back hoping that he was going to breath, she was doing this for a few mintutes before he started to cough, he's breathing wasnt quite strong enough so he would have to be put on life support.

"we need to get rach to the operating room"

kathy just nodded she was scared that she was going to lose her daughter, they rushed rach down to the operating room and started to operate on her, she had internal bleeding just by her womb, kathy stayed with dean watching him as he was in the Incubator where he was then wired up with tubes to help him breath

A few hours later rach was back on the ward, she was sleeping, the nurses had managed to stop the bleeding and saved her live, Kathy was holding her hand to let her know that she was there. rach started to wake up looking around seeing her mum "Hey"

"Hey sweetheart"

"What happened"

"You fell unconscious after giving birth to Dean"

"is he okay?"

"He's fine but he's having trouble breathing on his own so hes on life support"

*A couple of months after the birth*

not much had happened since them being at the hospital, Dean was a couple of months old and was at home with Rach, she still hadn't told Bolton about him, she wanted to tell him face to face. Rachel was finding it hard to cope as all dean would do was cry, she didn't know what sleep meant any more as she was always waking up in the middle of the night to crying, Kathy was there to help out when she needed it, rach had managed to get a job in the local cafe cleaning tables, she prefer being head teacher but she now realised that she needed money to feed Dean.

as the months went on Dean was getting big and was about to celebrate his first Christmas Rach had brought him loads of presents , she knew what he know what was going on as he was still young to take any noticed, he mainly slept though the day, this gave Rach time to relax on the sofa,

*Two Years later*  
Dean was now two years old, he was learning how to do more things like how to draw and paint, Rachel was proud of him, she was still working at the cafe, she was enjoying it but not enough as being the head of Waterloo Road. During the two years Dean had celebrated his second birthday and his second Christmas, he was starting to understand it more

*Three Years later*  
Dean was now three years old, Dean was growing up quick and started to look more like Bolton, rach felt like it was time for her to go back to Rochdale to face everyone, she knew that she had to explain why she ran away. During the three years Dean had turned three and had celebrated his Third birthday,Rach was planning on going back to Rochdale a month after Deans third birthday. she already had most of her and Dean's stuff packed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rach had been missing for three years, in that three years she had given birth to a baby boy called Dean, Who looked just like Bolton, She missed Bolton so much, She wanted to come home. It was now a month later, Rach had the rest of her and Dean's stuff packed, she was going home.

Bolton had tried to get himself to move on, he was in an relationship with Michaela, He still loved Rachel a little but not as mush as before. Rach knew that she had explaining to do, she turned her phone back on and sent a text "I Love You" and then sent it to Bolton, Bolton had his phone on the table while playing the Xbox, He had paused his game and seen his phone go off, He lifted his phone and looked at it before thinking, He didn't reply and put it back down.

Rach gathered all of her and Deans bags from her room, she was going to leave Cardiff behind and go back to Rochdale, she looked around her mums house it never felt like home to her, she felt at home in Rochdale. She didn't leave a not for her mum, she had put the bags over her shoulders and lifted Dean up and put him on her side and walked to the train station, she looked at the trains that was running, she wanted one that was heading or passing though to Rochdalee, Once she found a train she brought an Adult ticket and a child ticket, They had a bit of a wait, it was getting cold and Rach saw that Dean had started to shiver so she took off her coat and wrapped it round him, Rach didn't mind being cold, d, as she had gotten used to it.

About half an Hour later the train turn up and Rach and dean got on it, Rach found a free table and sat Dean down on the seats, she didn't want anything to happen to her little boy as he was the one who helped her get through the last two years, Rach soon sat down next to him after she put the bags away, She had got her iPad out and gave it to Dean so he wouldn't get bored on the train journey. Rach didn't mind him playing on her iPad as it kept him quiet.

Bolton laughed then began to play his game again, The Train took her and hour and half to get back to Rochdale, she had packed the ipad away and got the bags down and putting them back over her shoulders and gently lifted Dean up and put him back on her side, He had fallen asleep, Rach didn't mind she found it cute, she walked off the train and looked at the sign saying "Rochdale Central" Rach smiled knowing that she was home, She kissed Dean's little head and said softly "We're home little man" and then began to walk back home, she hoped that Bolton would be there so she had a chance to explain.

Bolton was at the house playing the game, he looked through his facebook while he playing the game. Rach had arrived back on her street, she looked around to see if anyone that she knew was out but no-one was there so she carried on walking till she reached her house, she got her keys out and unlocked the front door, Dean had woken up he looked at Rach

"Mummy where are we?"

"We're home baby" she said with a smile

"Home with daddy?" he asked sweetly

"I don't know about that baby, he might of moved on" she said with a little sigh, she walked into the house and put Dean down in the hallway as she took her coat and shoes off, Bolton was unaware that Rachel was back, he kept playing his game and looking through his Facebook. Rach didn't call out like she normally does, she picked up dean seeing him rub his eyes again, she took him into the front room looking around the room thinking that it would be better if she took him upstairs to put him to bed. Bolt was still in the bedroom, he was speeding in the game, Rach sighed then went up the stairs and went into her room and put Dean on the bed, letting him fall asleep if he wanted, she came out of her room and knocked on boltons bedroom door.

Bolton heard "Come in" he said unaware that it was Rachel

Rach came in, she didn't look much different, Dean was slowly falling asleep on Rachel's bed, Rach stood by the door, Bolt heard the door opened and looked t her before pausing the game and looked over at her again

"What the hell!"

"I'm sorry?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I've came back to see you"

"Well you shouldn't have"

"But I missed you?

"You should have thought about that before you left"

"Bolton baby, Don't be like this"

"I'm not your baby!"

"Right" Rach looked away as she had tears

he got up and walked by her

she looked "Let me explain?"

"I think you said enough already"

"Bolton Please"

Bolt just ignored her

"You've got a son!" she said with tears

"You come to throw this my face! Oh yep! I'm not that fucking stupid okay? Paul found the test in the office when you left!"

"No I've came to explain, I told you I was scared of Stuart!"

"Yeah and I said i'd sort it but no you don't trust me!"

"I do trust you"

"Tell me another joke?"

"its not a joke?"

"I don't believe you! You know what? You should have stayed where you were because it was so much better without you!"

"you don't mean that"

"I do mean that! You know when you left I was staying up every night waiting for you! Waiting to her your voice! I wouldn't go in cause you wasn't there! I was depressed! Fucking depressed!"

"I swear I was meant to come back after a few months"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Dean came two months early, There was complications with the birth, He lost his twin"

"Trying to make me feel bad now! Not working! I've moved on now, i'm happy again"

"No course not!" Rachel's heart broke a little "Oh, Right"

"finally happy again after waiting for you, I thought you'd never come back"

"I'm sorry, Please just meet your son?"

Bolt looked "Okay then"

she went and got Dean and came back into the room, Dean hugged her leg so Rach went down to his level "Dean, This is your dad, go say hello"

Bolt stood waiting, he watched him. Dean made his way over to him and touched his leg, bolt looked down at him before bending down to his level "Hi" he said.

"dadda"

Bolt looked into his eyes, Dean opened his arms out for a hug. Bolt looked at his little hands then gave him a hug, Dean hugged him tight, Rach wasn't in the room anymore, she had looked herself in her bedroom, crying to herself. Bolt hugged him smiling, he kissed his head

"What age are you?"

"I'm Three"

bolt stroked his cheek

"Mummy seems sad"

he looked at him before looking for Rachel "Where is she?"

"Beddie room"

he lifted him up and went to Rachels bedroom and knocked on the door,Rach heard Bolton knocking so she quickly wiped her face

"Do you want her?"

"me want both of you"

He watched him then sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't know but you can still see me"

"Stay daddy"

he looked at him and stroked his face "I'm not with Mummy no more"

"But she talks about you all the time"

"i'm sorry"

"Mummy didn't mean to hurt you"

"I've moved on though little man"

dean shook his little head, Bolt watched him

"You love mummy!"

"I love someone else"

"No mummy!"

"No darling" he sighed

Rach came out and looked at them "Come on baby, Daddy needs to get back to his new girlfriend"

He watched her then kissed Dean's head "And I don't need to go anywhere actually"

"What about your new girlfriend?She'll be wondering where you are?"

"Michaela? She's with her family"

"Oh good for you, did you wanna stay till Dean's bedtime? Im not forcing you"

he looked "I don't mind"

"Daddy stay till I fall asleep?"

"yeah little man"

She put him down "keep an eye on him, I need to buy him some stuff like a bed"

"he can stay sure, I have a big bed" he smiled watching him

"Just for tonight then tomorrow i'll go out and buy one"

"Hey its fine" he said softly stroking his cheek

"Go spend time with daddy" She said softly to dean

bolt looked and at him and smiled, Dean went back over to him

"Can me do some drawing with you?"

Bolt looked at him "yeah..Yeah sure" he smiled

"Look after him. I'll leave you two, to it" Rach said heading downstairs

Bolt looked"Of course I will.." he looked at dean

he took his hand, bolt let him

"What ones your room?"

Bolt smiled and held his hand going into his room, Dean took his shoes off and started jumping on the bed, bolt smiled watching

"Oi" He pulled him close gently and tickled him, he started laughing, Bolt smiled tickling him, Dean kept laughing, Bolt smiled then cuddled him

"Me love you dadda"

"I love you two little man"

"are you and mummy getting back together?"

he stroked his cheek and held him close "I don't know little man, I really don't"

"your perfect for her"

"That's a big word for you" he smiled "Aww little man, times have changed"

"Mummy uses that word all the time"

He kissed his head and stroked his cheek "Aww baby"

Dean started to get tired, he rubbed his little eyes

Bolt lifted him on to his lap "Baby boy? You tired?"

he nodded "Me wanna fall asleep on you"

Bolton looked at him "You have PJ's with you?" he asked

"Go ask mummy daddy , mummy packed everything"

bolt lifted him into his arms and headed downstairs

"Rach?"

"Yeah? Whats up?"

"wheres his PJ's?"

"there on my bed honey"

"okay" bolton looked at Dean "oi you stay awake" he laughed

Rach came over and stroked his little head and then kissed it "Night little man"

Dean opened his eyes again and smiled softly "Night night mummy" he held onto Bolts top, Rach gave bolt Deans dinosuar teddy

"Its his favourite teddy, he cant sleep withoout it"

bolton held it "Very scary" he looked at him then smiled

"It was yours, your mum gave it to me"

"mine was purple not blue" he said softly

"Must be mine then, you bet take him up to bed, he's had a long day"

he looked at him then smiled before heading upstairs, Rach knew that Bolton still hated her, she made herself a cuppa and sat down at the table thinking about what she did to him, Bolt went into her room and laid Dean on the bed before beginning to change him, Dean had fallen asleep, He gently changed him while he slept, he kissed his head before lifting him up and taking him into his room, Dean put his thumb in his mouth.

He put Dean down on his side of the bed while he took his trousers and top off so he was just in his boxer and laid beside him, he kissed his head and stroked his cheek, Rach had decided to let Bolt stay the night, Dean had put his little head on his chest, Bolt let him and smiled before closing his eyes.

It was now half twelve, Rach made her way up to her room, she checked on the boys, she tucked them in then kissed both their heads then left and turn out the light, Bolton was cuddled into dean and Dean was cuddled into Bolton, it wad adorable. Rach stood watching them before she went into her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Bolton slept till the morning with Dean sleeping next to him. Rach couldn't sleep that night so she was awake all night, she decided to take a shower before waking up the boys , Little did Rach know that Dean was about to wake up.

Dean woke up and rubbed his little eyes and yawned while Bolton was still asleep, Dean sat up and looked at him while Bolton was sleeping peacefully , Dean climbed off the bed and went looking for Rach, Rach had just came out the bathroom in some joggers and a T-shirt when she saw Dean

"Hey little man" she said with a smile and bent down to his level,Dean rubbed his eyes and smiled at his mother

"Daddy sleeping"

"He's a lazy ass" Rach replied with another smile

Dean giggled hearing Rach "He's big"

Rach gave him a little nod "You'll be soon"

Dean smiled and cuddled into her, Rach found him cute and picked him up and kissed his head, Dean put his little legs around Rachel's waist

"Can you and Daddy get back together?"

"I don't know if he still loves me"

"Mummy he does wove you!"

"Honey,he' got someone new. his feelings have changed, he's moved on"

"But he does mummy! I heard him talking last night, when he was asleep"

"Honey he doesn't, he told me how he really felt about me, he prefers it better when I was missing"

"Mummy he does!" Dean said as he started to cry

"Shh baby" she said softly and rubbed his back to calm him, Dean sniffled and put his little head on her shoulder

"He says he's sorry and that he loves you and wants to be a family, Me heard him, Me was up" he hiccuped

Rach nodded hearing him" But I blew that chance of wanting a family"

Dean looked at her and hiccuped "Mummy daddies phone went off a few times last night"

Rach cuddled into him "I'm sure it was nothing baby"

Dean nodded and kissed her cheek, then tapped her nose like he always did,Rach smiled at him more finding him cute

"You better go wake daddy up"

Dean smiled as Rach put him back down on the floor , He ran into Bolts room then climbed on to the bed and jumped on him, Bolton slowly started to wake feeling someone trying to wake him up, Dean giggled and sat on his stomach

Bolt looked to see who it was and smiled at Dean "Oi you" he said cheekily, Dean smiled cutely and cuddled into him

"Hey little lad"

Dean smiled more looking at him "Daddy!"

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked with a smile

"Daddy you snore"

"Do I little man?"

"Yeah daddy big ones"

"Aww,Mummy snores to"

"Not as loud as you" Dean giggled

"Oh she does when she's dunk"

Dean giggled more "You love mummy?"

"I don't know honey"

"Why daddy?" she asked looking at him getting upset

"I've moved on , I'm happy"

"But me and mummy?"

"Ill still look after you"

dean nodded sadly, Watched him and sighed a little knowing Dean wanted them back together "I'm sorry, I'm still gonna be your dad"

"But I want both of you, You and mummy"

"I know little lad but its complicated"

"Mummy loves you"

"She's just saying that to break me and Michaela up"

"Really daddy?"

"Why else would she come back?"

Dean just looked at him getting more upset

"I'm sorry , please don't cry"

Dean looked at him before he got of him and ran to Rach, Rach seen him come into her room upset so she picked him up and put him on the bed

"What'happen baby boy?"

"Daddy being mean about you, saying he doesn't love you"

"Hey,I'm sure he didn't mean it prince" she said softly and kissed his little head

"but he did!"

"Hey,shush , ill sort it " she said softly and got one of his favorite toys out knowing it would cheer him up "How about we have breakfast and you can come to work with me and meet your auntie Kim?"

Deans mood went up seeing his favorite toys and hearing Kim's name , he was excited to meet her after Rach had been telling him stories about her, Rach smiled seeing his little face light up, Bolt got out of bed and went into the bathroom and got the shower ready, once the water was warm he stripped off and got in and let the water run down his body before washing his hair and body.

Rach lifted him up with his toys and took him downstairs , she put him in the front room so that she could sort his breakfast out and make herself a coffee. Dean started to play with his toys , Rach turned the coffee maker on and waited for it to warm up so stood against the kitchen door watching her son play with his toys, Dean stayed in the front room quietly playing with his toy cars, Rach went over to him

"Will you be okay if I just quickly pop upstairs?"

"Yeah mummy" he said with a smile watching her, Rach smiled and stroked his head kissing it "Your a good boy" she said before going upstairs

Dean smiled away playing with his cars "Vroom!"

Rach went into Bolts room to get deans clothes , she looked around and seen a folded up piece of paper so she took it and put it into her jogger pocket and went back down with Dean's dirty clothes , Dean was now running about with his car

"Be careful little man" she said with more of a smile, Dean looked at her and looked up at her smiling before sitting on the floor, Rach went into the kitchen and put Deans stuff by the washing machine and went to the back door step and sat on the step getting the folded piece of paper out. Dean smiled seeing that Rach was happy , he played more with his toy cars. Rach was started to read the note,dean went and got another toy car and played with his other ones.

Rach was reading the note as tears started to fall from her eyes, Dean put his toys on the sofa and then climbed onto the sofa before shouting out to Rachel

"Mummy I need the loo!

"Okay honey" she replied as she quickly wiped the tears away and went back into the front room "Come on then"

Dean got off the sofa and held himself, he was bursting

"Can you make it up to the bathroom?" she asked softly

Dean looked at her and started to climb the stairs

"If you can't baby ill let you use the kitchen sink" he said as she watched him climb to the top of the stairs knocking on the door"Daddy!"

"What Is it honey?"

"I need toilet!"

"Okay honey" he said getting out and wrapping a towel around him the nunlocked the door letting Dean into the bathroom, and sat on the toilet and went a wee, Bolt got another towel and used it to dry his hair, Dean soon finished and pulled his boxers up

"Cute boxers" Bolt said with a smirk

Dean giggled "Mummy got me them"

"Oh I bet she did" he smiled

Dean pulled his little track suit bottoms up , Bolt smiled watching him,Dean smiled at him and pulled the flush and then went over to the sink and stood on is tip toes to wash his hands, Bolt went over to him and lifted him up so he could reach the taps. Dean washed his hands with a smile on his face

"Right Mr, Daddy has to get ready for school"

"No Daddy!"

"Why honey? Has mummy hurt herself?"

"Me don't want you to go, Mummy downstairs "

"honey got, Mummy wouldn't me to miss class"

Will you be home later?"

"Course I will honey

"Good"

Bolt smiled and left the bathroom, Dean smiled and walked out behind him,it looked cute, Rach was In her room getting ready for work, it had been three years since she last stepped foot in the school, As she was getting ready she knew it was to soon to be going back but she wanted to go back and continue like nothing had happened. As Dan was following Bolt he looked at his feet, bolt stopped and looked at him

"What'sup little man?"

"My feet are small"

"Everyone's feet are at your age"

Dean looked up smiling "Where me going?"

"Mummy'staking you to work"

Dean looked up at him again then nodded before sitting on top of the stairs as Rach came up to them, she smiled at bolt then at Dean, just before Bolt made his way to his room, he stood by the door and watched them thinking about how it used to be just him and Rachel,as Rach was smiling the smile at Dean, the one she would smile at Bolton. Bolt was happy that he was a dad but he was angry at Rachel for running away like that without making any sort of contact for the three years until just before she decided to come back to him, Bolton knew deep down that he couldn't be mad at her for to long, After all he still loved her.

"hey little man" Rachel said as sat down next to Dean, Dean smiled at her "Hi Mummy!" she put her arm around him softly. Dean was a double of Bolton but had Rachel's eyes

"Mummy,where me going?"

"going where baby?"

"you work, daddy go to school, me go where?"

"With me and daddy"

"Yay!"he had a big smile on his face "What me wearing?"

"Anything you like" Rachel said with a smile watching him,Dean kept smiling and chose to get up from the stairs and headed up the two stairs that was left for him to climb, he reached Bolts room and opened the door going in , Bolt was in his boxers sat on the bed looking at his timetable and gave a a little sigh, Dean came running in and climbed on the bed and heard Bolton sigh

"Daddy what's up you're sad"

"Hey, Daddy's not sad,Daddy's happy" he bolt said with a little smile

"but daddy you sighed like you was sad"

"Hey its nothing I'm just looking at what lessons I got today"

"Oh"

Bolt smiled at him softly watching his little face

Dean looked at him with a smile before speaking "Daddy what me Wear!" Dean said cutely as he wanted Rach or Bolt to chose what he was going wear

Bolt looked at him again thinking on what he was going to chose for dean to wear before speaking to him "Hmm..Maybe your Batman outfit?"

"Yeah daddy!"

"Lets put it on you then" bolt said with another smile

Dean smiled his really cute smile as he held his arms so that Bolton could undress him, Bolt started take off Deans dinosaur pj's and put a clean vest on him then took off his little boxers and put a clean pair on, Dean was smiling at Bolton watching him

"Me have a stomach just like you" he said cutely pointing to Bolton's six pack

"A very little one" Bolt said giggling a little, Dean also gigged along with Bolton, Bolt soon put his adorable batman outfit on him,Dean couldn't stop smiling at Bolton

"You gonna save the day?" Bolton asked softly

"Me am Daddy!" he said excitedly

"You can save me and mummy any day"

Dean giggled more at Bolton and smiled even more then he had been,his smile looked really cute, Bolton picked him up and gently spun him around the room, Dean giggled and smiled as Bolt spun him around.

"I love you"

"Me love you to daddy" he said cuddling in to Bolt, Bolt also cuddled into him, Rachel was now in her room getting changed into one of her smart suits , it wasn't a special occasion she just wanted to look really smart on her first day back after being away for to long,she was hoping that everyone didn't forget about her and all the hard-work she had done to change the school from being the worst to one of the best schools in the town.

"Me need my hear fixed" Dean said softly looking up to his father

"Its perfect the way it is baby boy"

"Daddy Hurry!!" he said cheekily as he tapped his nose

"I will baby,Don't you worry"

"Me get Mummy" he said tapping Bolton's nose again

"Yeah you do that baby boy" Bolt said putting him down, Dean was-full of energy and ran straight into Rachel's room, Rach was sat on the bed looking into the mirror thinking if it was the right thing to do by going back. Dean looked at her and then looked down on the floor seeing the note that Bolton had wrote for Rachel

"Mummy what's this?" he said picking it up and tried to read it but couldn't

"It's just a note from Mummy's ex" Rachel said quickly not wanting him to worry as it was a note from Bolton about how he really felt about Rachel

"So many words" he said trying to read the note again

"Yes it is, why don't you give it to mummy and mummy can put it somewhere safe"

He nodded softly and handed her the note, Rach opened her bedside drawer and put the note inside before closing the drawer up again,Dean smiled cutely at her

"You ready Batman?"

"Yeah mummy!"

"Have you had any breakfast baby boy?"

"Me not hungry"

"Why honey? You feeling okay?"

"Me just tired"

"Do you want to stay home then baby boy?"

"Me will be okay mummy" he said climbing onto Rachel's bed and cuddled into her

"If your sure baby"

Dean nodded and looked at her before giving her cheek a little kiss"Do we go now?"

"If you want to baby"

Dean got off the bed and made his way to the stairs before going down them on his bum, when he got downstairs he went into the living room and put his toys away knowing that Rach didn't like him leaving his-toys out all around the house in-case they caused an accident. Rach up off the bed and left her bedroom closing her bedroom door before walking towards Bolt's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel popped her head into Bolton's room, Bolton looked over at the door hearing it open then smiled at Rachel softly before looking down at his after shave and unscrewed the lid

"I'm going now if youwant a lift?"

Bolton smiled as he applied the aftershave onto his skin then lifted his bag "Yeah.Sure I don't see why not"

"You smell nice"

"Thank you its..."he spoke softly before thinking to see what the after shave was called and checked the bottle

"whatever it is, it smells nice" Rachel smiled

"David Beckham" hesaid with a smile

"I brought that foryou"

"Yeah you did"

"I knew you liked it,so I had to buy it for you"

"Aww, Its amazing"

Rachel nodded "Where has that little batman got to" she asked with a smile

"Well I think he went down stairs"

"I'll meet you in the car"

"Okay" Bolton smiled at her again but more softly

"Oh, little batman told me that your phone kept going off last night, I don't think he got enough sleep"

"Oh shit I'm sorry"

"Hey it's fine"

Bolton looked at his phone seeing he had lot of messages, he didn't bother to read them he sighed , Rachel looked over giving him her concerned look but wasn't going to ask about the messages

"I'm here if you wantto talk"

Bolt looked over at her"Thanks"

"You're welcome"she said softly before going downstairs seeing Dean on the bottom step and smiled "Let's go batman"

Dean got up and waitedby the the front door for Rachel and Bolton, Bolt came down a fewseconds after Rachel, she walked over to the door and picked up herbag and the car key and gently picked up Dean and went to the carunlocking it and placed Dean in his car seat and belted him in beforegetting into the drivers seat, Bolt walked out the house and madesure the front door was locked before he got into the passengersseat.

"Who's the newHeadteacher?" Rachel asked thinking if she was doing the rightthing about going back to the school where she hadn't stepped foot infor the last three years

Bolton looked at her "I don't know her name"

"Ah, that's okay, How old is she?"

"She's in her 50's"

Rachel nodded with asmile as she started to drive to the school, Bolton sat back andthought about things, They soon got to the school and Rachel pulledup into the car park before looking over at Bolton again "Youshould go in first"

Bolton nodded and unclipped his seatbelt and got out "It's okay, I'm going round the back anyway"

"Yeah that's fine,Does Chris still work here?"

Bolton Looked at her for a moment "Yeah I think so , I hardly go to any of my classes now... So yeah" he replied lifting his bag from the seat.

Rachel watched him go with a little smile and then looked into the review mirror seeing Dean who was fast asleep, she smiled to herself again and got out lifting her bags then lifting Dean out the car making sure his head was on her shoulder. Once she got Dean comfortable she locked the car and walked towards the main entrance.

Bolton was around the back waiting for Paul soon made his way round the back and gave Bolton a smile.

"Got any cigarettes?" Bolton asked while looking at Paul,Before Paul handing him one , Bolt lit it up and began to smoke it"

Paul looked and knew something wasn't right "Is everything okay?"

"Yep" he replied bluntly as he took another drag

"Are you sure?"

He sighed and looked athim "Well Rachel appeared home last night with my Three year oldboy" he then took another drag of the cigarette , Bolton hadrecently been diagnosed with depression just a few months afterRachel left

"I bet that didn't godown too well?"

"Yep"

"What about Michaela?"

"I got a message this morning saying that she's breaking up with me... She must of known that Rachel was coming back... It's no like I'd do something like that" he replied smoking the rest of the cigarette before stubbing it out once he had finished.

Paul nodded "You got yourself into an awkward situation, I'm sure Rach came back because she missed you?" he paused for a second "So who does your little boy look like out of you and Rach?"

"Tell me about it can't be arsed, Yeah she said all this stuff last night and we had an argument but Dean my little boy keeps thinking that we are getting back together..." he sighed again "Well he hasRachel's eyes and nose but looks more like a double of me, like a mini me"

Paul nodded listening to his best friend "Do you still love her?"

"I don't know Paul, I really don't"

"I'm just glad that Rachel came home safe" Paul nodded softly at him ,Bolt looked in to his pockets of his bag for his medication, before taking them

Rachel had walked into the building and stopped to have a look around when she accidentally bumped into Kim, Kim looked up "hey watch where your going.." she said before looking up seeing it was Rachel who had bumped into her "Rach You're back!" giving her a smile

"Sorry,Hey, Yeah..." she paused "Yeah I am" she returned the smile

"I haven't seen you in a while.."

"Well its been about three years..."

"Yeah it has, I'm just glad that your back though" she replied while looking at Dean "Who's this little one?"

"Your the only one that's happy to see me... " She paused as she gently pushed Dean back on to her chest and shoulder "Oh this is my son...Dean.."

"really?how come?" she smiled as she stroked Deans little head "He'sadorable"

"Iergh, I came back last night, Bolton wasn't happy, we had this bigargument..." she kissed Deans head as he moved a little to get morecomfy on her shoulder "Yeah he is and he looks just like his dad"

"Ohgod , maybe you two should sit down and talk just to work somethingout even if its just for Dean, You don't want him to grow up withouthis dad Rach" Kim spoke softly as Dean was still sound asleepcuddled in on Rachel's shoulder

"You should see the way he is with him, its cute but Dean thinks we're getting back together and it breaks my heart"

"Aww that's so sweet" she smiled "Really? He just wants his little family I bet, I know I had something to tell you about Bolton, I really don't know how to tell you this Rach" Kim spoke honestly

"Is it something to do with depression? He slightly mentioned it in theargument last night"

"yes that and there's anger problems to, I'm not saying that he will hurt Dean but just watch him around him as if he was playing a game , like in a mission and Dean runs in and jumps on him, He could shout and scare him... I don't mean any harm I just wanted to tell you"

That's fair enough, This place hasn't changed?"

"No not really just that its got boring without you, I think everyone can't wait for you till your back... Well I know one person... Chris, He can't wait"

Rachel smiled softly and nodded at her best friend before asking her a slightly important question "Did Stuart say anything to the kids?"

"Yeah,he told the kids.... and they attacked him" Kim laughed softly

"I would of loved to see that....but I properly would have made it worse..."

"Rach they love you , They want you back as head"

"what about the new headteacher?"

"Well truth be told .... she can't control them"

"So I'm the only one that can?"

"Yeah you are, Watch they are going to get on with Dean so well"

"Yeah? Well I'm ready to get back to where I left off"

Kim smiled more gently at Rachel "That's good"

"I guess I'll see you in assembly?"

"Yeah of course"

Rachel made her way to the office, The LEA knew that she was coming back, and they gave her old job back after having a few meetings about whyRachel had ran off like she did, Bolton was sat at the back watching everyone, Rachel put her stuff down on the desk and gently put Dean down on the sofa and told Bridget to look after him while she went down to the assembly , Nobody was excepting her to be standing on the stage. Bridget gave a soft nod at her to say that she would lookafter him.

Rachel made her way down to the hall, Bolton didn't go to the assembly instead he hung around around the old part of the school, Rachel sighed bur also knew that he didn't want to see her, Bolt sat on on the window ledge and looked at his phone, he went onto his Facebook as Rachel was in the hall apologising for leaving them like she dida nd also made the Assembly short and sweet then dismissed everyone,As Rachel was dismissing everyone Bolton had sent a text to Paul,

"Hey,I'mgoing home, Can't be arsed, ill see you later" he sent and got upfrom the window ledge

"what about Dean?" Paul texted back

"I'll see him later"

"but Rachel gave you some time off your lessons to look after him"

"I just can't be arsed with school any-more, and Rachel never told me about that.." he sent and walked up to the car park

Rachel had returned to the office, but got stopped but Janeece and Maxine as Dean woke and wanted his Dad so he went to find him on his own, he made his way though the crowds of students which was also scaring him and had managed to get passed Rachel, Dean found a door which lead him to the playground so he went out side and saw Bolton

"daddy!!" Dean shouted as loud as he could and was also about to cry

Boltonheard his little voice and turned around seeing him and headedtowards the three year old "How did you get here little man?"

"Iwent to explore... well I wanted you and got lost....Where are yougoing?"

Bolton nodded as he got on his knees to at the same level of the three year old "Home.." he then lifted him up and held him "Where's your mum?"

"she was talking to two people... I don't know their names but she told another woman to look after me because she has to disappear... and I got scared"

"what do you mean disappear?"

"like she has to talk to very important people.."

Bolton nodded again "Oh, you mean Meetings"

"yeah daddy that"

Bolton smiled softly as he found Dean describing things cute and kissed his head "You wanna stay with me"

"Please daddy?"

"Yeah of course you can" he held him close to him and looked through the window at Paul to tell him to come out side, Everyone looked at Bolton as he was holding Dean. Paul soon came out on to the playground and went up to Bolton

"hey little man"

Deanhide his little face into Bolton's next getting shy "Dean, this isPaul, He's my best friend , you don't have to shy" Dean nodded alittle before lifting his head up and looked at Paul "Hi!"

Paulsmiled at Dean "Aww,he's such a cutie"

Bolton smiled softy and nodded " he is indeed!" Dean looked up at Paul again then at Bolton

"Daddy! Me want to play with car"

he looked at his son with another smile "Come on then lets go find your toy car" Bolt spoke softly , Rachel was now pacing the Office floor thinking of where Dean would had gotten to, she had asked all the members of her staff but no-one had seen him. Bolton smiled seeing how cute Dean was being with Paul, Rachel was busy sat her desk looking through the CCTV and signing some park work, Dean's toy car was on the desk, Bolton and Paul was by the cooler as Dean Ran ahead of them, Dean opened the door and ran in and jumped on to the chair and got his car, as he lifted the toy car he knocked Rachel's drink over.

"Dean! Watch what your doing!" she shouted but never meant to, Dean looked at her for a few moments before jumping off the chair and ran out the office in tears

Rachel took a moment to realise that she had shouted at him "Dean.." she said as e watched him run out the room , He bumped into Kim who then picked him up

"What's up little lad?"

Dean looked at her with tears running down his little face "M...Mummy shouted at me" he hiccuped

"hey I'm sure that she didn't mean to"

Deansniffed and looked at her "I want my daddy"

"Comeon lets go find him" she said softly as she held him and softlywiped his tears away, Dean held onto her and hiccuped

"Youcan call me auntie Kim if want"

helooked up at her confused , he looked like a double of Bolton "what'san auntie?"

"An auntie is what kids call their parents sisters or their best friends"

He nodded cutely and hugged her more , Kim kissed his head and walked him to the cooler seeing Bolton "Can I have a word?"

Bolton looked a little confused "Yeah sure"

"I think Rach shouted at Dean"

"What for? Is he okay?"

"He's fine , I think he knocked Rachel's drink over and it went all over the paper work"

"Oh god, want me to take him?" he asked as Dean rubbed his eyes andheld out his little arms for Bolton

"He wants you anyway" she said passing him over to young father, Bolton held him close

"Hey,Shush its okay , I'm here, Daddy's here" the three year old cuddled into Bolton

"Yout wo can sit in my office if you want somewhere quiet , Just don't make it a mess" she smiled more softly as Dean looked at her again "The offer is there honey"

"Ye splease And we won't we promise" dead spoke cutely and blow Kim akiss

"Your a cutie, I best get on"

"Me love you auntie Kim" he giggled

"I love you to"

Both Kim,Bolton and Dean smiled at each other before Kim decided to walkaway, Bolt soon took him to Kim's office and sat him down on the floor so he could play with his toy car.


End file.
